Moving On
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Madison-Leigh Clarkson is Tom's daughter. She's been through so much in sixteen years. She and boyfriend Ryan were involved in a motor bike accident and just as Madison told him she's pregnant, he passed. Tom thinks Madison needs to try and move on so she can focus on her baby. He enrols her at Waterloo Road but she feels alone. She has no one there for her. Madison meets Max w


**Disclaimer - All I own is Madison-Leigh Clarkson, Autumn-Lea Bradley, Ryan Bradley, the storylines. Everything else belongs to Shed Media.**

 **A/N - This is a Tom Clarkson daughter fanfic. The daughter is pregnant by her boyfriend Ryan who dies in a motorbike accident. Madison will end up with Max Tyler.**

 **Read and Review! Xx**

 **X-X-X**

Madison stood outside with her boyfriend of a year and a half Ryan Bradley. She and Ryan were so much in love. Even Madison's father Tom approved.

Ryan wanted Madison to go on his motorbike with him. Madison was apprehensive. "Come on Madi. It'll be fine," he said.

Madison took a deep breath and took the helmet from him. She put it on and got on the back of the back.

Ryan sped off. Madison loved every minute she spent with Ryan. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere crashing into the bike sending Madison and Ryan flying. Madison landed on her stomach.

The driver of the car had sped off. People had saw the accident and dialled 999. They ran over to Madison. Madison couldn't move. She was in agony. "Stay still love. Help is coming."

"W-Where's my boyfriend?" Madison asked through the tears of pain. She tried to sit up. "Please!"

"He's over there."

The ambulances arrived. Two ran to Ryan while two stayed with Madison. "Right Madison. Where does it hurt?"

"S-Stomach. Please. I w-want to see my boyfriend," she sobbed.

Madison was taken to Hospital. Tom had been called along with Ryan's parents. Madison hadn't seen Ryan and she was getting scared.

When she got to Hospital, she was rushed for a CT scan. The nurses discussed possible causes for Madison.

She came out of CT and taken to a room of her own. All Madison could think about was Ryan. "I-I want to see my boyfriend please," she said.

"Not yet. We have some news for you."

"What?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Madison, you're two and a half months pregnant."

"Pregnant? I can't be."

"You are."

Madison smiled. "Can I see my boyfriend? I want to tell him we're having a baby. It might help him," she said.

Madison was allowed to go and see Ryan. She was wheeled into his room and saw him awake but hooked up to a lot of machines. "I'll give you some time alone."

Madison stood slowly and went over to Ryan's bed. She held his hand. "Even with all those cuts and bruises, you're the most handsomest guy I know."

"Kidder," he whispered.

Madison smiled. "I have some news for you."

"What?"

Before Madison could say anything, Ryan's monitor started beating erratically. "Ryan? Nurse!"

Ryan's room was soon filled with nurses. "Ryan, I'm pregnant!" She sobbed.

"Time of death. 19:38pm."

Madison broke down crying on the floor. She didn't want to move. "Madison, we need to take you back to your room now," a nurse said.

"Can I have some time with him? To say goodbye."

"Of course."

Madison got onto Ryan's bed and cried into him. She didn't want to let him go. "I can't believe you've done it. You've left me. You promised me before that you wouldn't ever leave me," she began crying. She couldn't stop. "I love you so much Ryan Lee Bradley. I love how your favourite season was autumn and you always told me you used to sit and watch the autumn leaves. If our baby is a girl then I promise, I'll tell her everything about her daddy. She'll never not know who you are. I promise. I love you so much my nightingale. I'll never ever forget you. We'll be together again. I promise."

Madison was taken back to her room. She couldn't stop the tears. She wanted her Ryan back. "Come back!" She screamed.

The door opened and Madison's father Tom walked in. "Madi."

Madison looked up and cried. "Daddy."

Tom ran to his daughter and held her tightly. He could feel her tears staining his shirt. He didn't mind one bit. His daughter needed him. "Shh. It's alright baby. Daddy's got you," Tom soothed.

"He's gone daddy. I need him," Madison said. She couldn't hold back her tears. "Please. Bring him back."

Tom was crying himself. "I can't bring him back Madi. He's gone."

Madison screamed and cried into her dad. "I'm pregnant daddy," she sobbed.

One Month Later*

It was the day after Ryan's funeral. It had been discovered that he had an inoperable brain tumor. Madison didn't want to believe it. She was still struggling to admit that Ryan had gone.

Madison hadn't left the house since she had been discharged apart from the funeral. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She found it too hard.

Tom walked into Madison's bedroom. He saw her sitting there rubbing her small bump. "Madi. Come and have some breakfast. You need to keep your strength up," he said. Tom was the only one Madison spoke to.

"Daddy? He really has gone now hasn't he?"

"He has princess but we'll always remember him," Tom said. Madison nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"Our little girl will be a memory to him," Madison said. Tom smiled at her daughter.

Tom got Madison downstairs and set down her favourite breakfast. Madison smiled slightly.

"Thanks daddy," she said. Tom kissed the top of her head.

"Ryan would tell you that you eat too much bacon," Tom said. Madison giggled slightly.

"He would. Then he'd steal a bit of bacon on me."

Tom smiled. "He did love you Madi."

"I'm four months pregnant. I find out if the baby is a boy or girl."

Tom smiled and ate his breakfast. "Do you have any names?"

"Autumn-Lea for a girl. Ry loved autumn and his middle name is Lee. And if it's a boy, Ryan-Lee junior."

Tom knew it wouldn't help Madison if she named the baby Ryan-Lee junior. But he wouldn't say anything.

"Those are lovely names," Tom said. Madison smiled and ate her breakfast.

"Thanks daddy," Madison said when she finished her breakfast. Tom smiled.

Madison got ready for the day. Tom cleared up and washed the dishes. He knew Madison would struggle a lot but he wanted to help her with it all.

Tom saw Madison sitting on the sofa. "Leanne and Neil have asked to see you. They've got some things for the baby," he said.

"Oh."

Tom sighed. "Ryan was their son Madi. You're having his baby. They want to be in your life and the baby's," he said.

Madison nodded. "Let them come round then."

Tom knew Madison wouldn't get in a car since the accident. The police were still looking for the car that caused the accident.

Madison smiled as Tom sat down with her.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah daddy. Just tired," Madison mumbled. She hadn't slept well that night.

Tom rang Leanne and Neil to tell them to come over. "They're going to bring the stuff over tonight," Tom told her. Madison nodded and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV.

Tom knew Madison needed to try and move on. He was going to see about enrolling her in Waterloo Road.

Madison heard a song on the TV and began crying. "Mads?"

"Ryan loved this song."

Tom recognised the song as Hero by Enrique Iglesias. "Mads, turn it off."

Madison was in hysterics. Tom turned the song off. He held his daughter tightly. "Shh."

"Bring him back to me daddy," she sobbed.

"I would do anything to bring him back. You know I would," Tom told his daughter. Madison nodded and held onto Tom tightly.

Tom rocked Madison gently until she calmed down. Tom smiled. "That's a girl," he said

Madison smiled slightly.

Tom decided to take Madison's mind off the upset and get her to bake with him. Since Madison was small, they always baked together.

Madison went to the kitchen with Tom. Tom had raised Madison since she was born due to her mum passing away during birth.

They made a cake that Madison was perfect with. "Ryan loved my cakes. Said I'd be good as a teacher," Madison said.

"You would."

Madison smiled. "I think that's what I'm going to be. A teacher."

Soon enough. Ryan's parents were ringing the doorbell. Madison was scared slightly.

Tom kissed her head.

"Don't be scared," he said. Madison nodded. Tom took her to the living room and then went to answer the door.

Tom brought Leanne and Neil inside.

"Hi Madison," Leanne said. Madison smiled. Leanne hugged her tightly.

"Hi," Madison mumbled.

Tom had prewarned them about how scared Madison was. They wanted to put her at ease. "How are you?"

Madison shrugged. "Not coping very well at all," she said.

Leanne nodded. "I think we're all struggling. We have the baby to focus on."

Leanne handed Madison a carrier bag. "These were some things of Ryan's. We were hoping you could put them in the baby's bedroom?"

"Of course."

Madison pulled out Ryan's hoodie. She smiled. It still smelt of him. She held it close.

Tom knew the stuff wouldn't help Madison but she needed to come to terms with it.

"He wore this on our first date," Madison said.

Leanne smiled. Neil laughed.

"We remember that date well. The one time he got breathalysed," Neil said. Madison laughed.

"I know. He was wild and crazy at times," Madison remembered fondly.

Neil smiled. "He loved you so much Madison. He was going to propose to you after asking your dad's permission."

"Really?"

"Of course. He wanted you to be his forever."

Madison put the hoodie on and smiled. "Where's Megan?" Madison asked.

Megan was Ryan's sister and one of Madison's best friends.

"She's just out at the minute. Told us she would pop by later on if you wanted?" Leanne asked. Madison smiled and nodded. Leanne immediately text Megan to tell her.

Tom made Leanne and Neil a cup of tea each in the kitchen. Madison took all the stuff to the nursery Tom had made.

She smiled as she laid the stuff out.

"It's like you're still here somehow," Madison mumbled, pulling Ryan's hoodie around her.

Tom went to see Madison. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I just want him back."

Tom smiled. "I know."

They went downstairs. Leanne smiled at the photo of Ryan Tom had kindly displayed on the mantel piece. "That was an amazing photo."

"It was."

Madison still had his hoodie on. Tom noticed.

"He loved Madison a lot. I would have given him permission," Tom said. Leanne smiled.

"Thank you Tom."

Leanne and Neil eventually left. Madison laid on the sofa and curled up. Tom put the throw over her. "I'm going to check on the cake," he said. Madison just nodded.

Madison sat rubbing her stomach. "You would have loved your daddy so much baby. He would have loved you too."

Tom came in. "The cake is ready."

"Okay."

The doorbell rang. Tom stood to answer it. "Hiya Megan."

"Hey Tom. Can I see Madi? I've got something for her and the baby."

"Sure come on in," Tom said. Madison sat up and smiled when she seen Megan.

"Hey Megs," Madison said. Megan hugged Madison and sat down with her. Tom left them alone.

Megan lifted up the carrier bag for Madison. She looked inside and pulled out some baby gros and blankets.

"Thank you," Madison said. Megan smiled and handed her an envelope. "What's this?"

"Just open it," Megan told her.

Madison opened it to reveal money.

"I-I can't take this," Madison said.

"You can. I want you to."

Madison sighed. She hugged Megan. "My parents have enrolled me in a new school."

"What one?"

"Waterloo Road."

Madison smiled. "My dad teaches there."

Tom saw the money. "Is that for the baby?"

"Yeah. It's my way of contributing," Megan said.

Tom was shocked. "Megan you didn't have to."

"Daddy look at what she bought the baby too," Madison told him. Tom smiled.

"Thank you Megan."

Tom put all the stuff away and upstairs in the nursery. Madison cuddled into Megan.

"I don't want to try to live my life without him. It doesn't seem fair," Madison mumbled.

Megan sighed and nodded. "I feel the exact same sometimes but want to know what keeps me going?"

"What?"

"The fact that Ryan wouldn't want us being miserable," Megan told her with a smile.

Madison sighed. "I miss him so much."

"I know. What we have to remember is he would have died anyway. He had that brain tumor," Megan said.

Madison just nodded.

Megan soon went home. Tom held Madison. "It's alright."

"It's so horrid. What if they never find the person who caused the crash?" She sobbed.

"They will. They're working on it every single day Mads," Tom said. Madison nodded and cried into him. Tom rocked her gently until she calmed down.

Madison had a nap on the sofa. Tom smiled and tucked her in. He went to the kitchen and began to make lunch. He text Megan.

"Thank you for the stuff for the baby. We're both very grateful - T x"

"You're welcome. Anytime - M x"

Tom smiled.

Madison woke and realised one thing. She wanted to move on. But could she?


End file.
